


Bad Thoughts

by Dusty_Forgotten



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-07 01:25:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4244274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dusty_Forgotten/pseuds/Dusty_Forgotten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arcade knew he shouldn't have watched all those gladiator holotapes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Thoughts

All that walking, waiting, vomiting off the raft because apparently Arcade gets seasick _very_ easily, and he doesn’t even get to meet Caesar. No, the one who _not only_ has an understanding of ancient Roman history, but is fluent the language of the Legion, has to wait outside. With the damn dog.

His hand jerks for his plasma defender at a throaty roar. Right, plasma defender’s in a box by the dock, along with his ripper. And stimpaks. And dignity. Nervously, Arcade sidesteps, keeping his eye on that guard as he tries to locate the source of that noise. Sparring, it looks like. Sweaty, shirtless sparring between men with washboard abs and calf muscles like brahmin. _In mud_.

They’re evil people. Dirty bad wrong people, who enslave women, and crucify people; remember the crosses when you walked in? Dirty bad wrong people, with rippling muscles, and easily visible erections under those skirts. What chance does a very lonely, very gay doctor stand?

Now he really wishes the Courier would hurry up in there. He’s gotta clean the pipes.


End file.
